


Small Lion And Big Dog

by sukarideepsoul



Series: Tennen Week [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Animals, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukarideepsoul/pseuds/sukarideepsoul
Summary: Ohno only needs to dress akigurumito make Aiba be his.





	Small Lion And Big Dog

Slowly, his big hands grabbed that _kigurumi_ of a dog to dress it in that room before a photoshoot would begin. He looked at it and after, his eyes glanced at his partner who was titling his head a bit while observing his _kigurumi_ of a lion. Both were only wearing underwear and a tank top because those pyjamas were really warm and more in a set with lights, so he just shrank his shoulders and started to dress it, feeling the velvety fabric surrounding his body. It was really baggy so it seemed even bigger for him. However, he was double surprised when he turned around to see how that short man was wearing his lion _kigurumi_ with that cute face of his and the taller man could not help it.

“Growl like a kitten, Satoshi” he said with a funny tone in his voice. Then, Ohno turned around with a pout and moved a hand as if it was a paw while doing a strange noise coming out from his mouth.

“Why are you asking me such a thing?” the leader complained as his gaze was set aside and Aiba could not handle more his desire to approach and place the hat of it over his head. The shape of a lion face was now covering his forehead and eyes, only showing how Satoshi kept with that pout.

“You’re like a teddy to take care of” Aiba disturbed him a while with those words and Ohno just lowered his flushed head, hiding it with the help of the fabric. At that moment, hastily they were called for going to the set and they walked around like that, receiving amused smiles by the staff. Masaki tended to laugh by the embarrassment, but behind him, there was a man who once again was literally not caring about that situation at all. That made it even more amusing.

“Okay, I will start the photoshoot. I search for natural moves as posing or playing around as first step” the cameraman indicated and both nodded. Right after, playing was the easiest step to start with so Aiba placed both hats over their heads and held hands to seem cute. Satoshi only followed his moves, allowing him to surround his shoulders with an arm smiling. Or making like Satoshi was petting the dog by scratching his stomach or head. Aiba thought that catching his tale to retain him was a good take and Satoshi that seeming like attacking him was quite amusing. In the end, the photoshoot ended well and they could return after having done a good job.

They were back to the dressing room, Ohno literally already opening his pyjama to remove it, but Aiba approached him again to button it again. The short man looked up wondering why he did that and the taller man could only grab his waist and ask him a simple, naïve question. “Which do you think my favourite animal is from now on?” his voice was really low and deep, Satoshi only opened his mouth kind of lost and answered flushed.

“A lion?” his reply was accompanied with a wondering tone and Masaki smiled tenderly as his head was lowered to brush their noses while he was shaking it like a movement to say he was wrong.

“This small kitten, who's always loving how I pet him” his answer was followed by a soft smirk and Ohno bit his lower lip, showing how he liked it. Then, Aiba put their hats on again, creating a bubble between their faces thanks to their wide hole if they were really close. And like that, hiding it on purpose, Masaki kissed that lion gently, gaining the sweetest smile he could ever get.


End file.
